


Doing the dishes

by PotentialOfSurprise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters 3x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotentialOfSurprise/pseuds/PotentialOfSurprise
Summary: After Maryse leaves in 3x03 Alec and Magnus do the dishes.





	Doing the dishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This is my first fic in this fandom so it's very short!  
> Sorry for spelling mistakes in advance.  
> Please let me know if you like this fic and if I should continue with this ship <3  
> Any requests are welcome.

The evening was not at all what Alec had expected. Not that he was complaining, far from it actually. His mother and boyfriend not only got along but they seemed to have a true connection. Deep down a part of Alec had felt a pang of jealousy seeing Magnus and Maryse interact like they did. Ever since Alec had come out, and if he was being honest even before that he never seemed to be or do enough to please his mother. But tonight Maryse treated Magnus like a perfect son Alec had always striven so hard to be. Alec was lost in thought, still standing in front of the door of Magnus’ loft while the latter was clearing the table judging by the sounds that were vaguely registered in Alec’s mind. 

 

Magnus was washing the dishes in the kitchen. Of course he could just use his magic but the domestic task gave him a feeling of serenity and the statue that was his adorably over-thinking shadowhunter boyfriend didn’t seem to move from his spot in the hallway for the next minutes anyway. 

“All that thinking is going to give you grey hairs, Alexander” Magnus winked at the tall shadowhunter who finally collected himself and made his way into the kitchen. 

Alec huffed and grabbed a kitchen towel to dry off the plates. Magnus grabbed one of the used wine glasses and contemplated for a moment before he threw the glass over his shoulder, a protest starting to form from Alec’s lips. Just before the glass hit the ground Magnus used his magic to wash and put away all leftover dishes, including the plate Alec was currently holding. 

“I got bored” Magnus shrugged as an answer to Alec’s questioning look. 

“And besides there are much more enjoyable activities we could do than waste time with simple pots and pans” Magnus pulled Alec in for a searing kiss. 

The couple stumbled out of the kitchen, only breaking their kisses when they inevitably bumped into something. When they reached their bedroom Magnus grabbed the hem of Alec’s shirt. Before he could pull it off Alec grabbed his hands to stop him and pulled away to look him in the eyes. 

“Before we continue this there’s one thing I need-” Alec couldn’t even finish his sentence before Magnus attacked his mouth again.

“Anything for you my Alexander” Magnus pulled away for just a moment and rested his hand on Alec’s jawline.

“Don’t mess with my stew ever again” Alec scolded the warlock who burst out in laughter.


End file.
